The Spacebots (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style) (Season 3)
Season 3 is the third season of ''The Spacebots'' planned to be made by The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Sam Spacebot - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Simon Spacebot - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Seth Spacebot - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Soleil Spacebot - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sarah Spacebot - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sally Spacebot - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jay Spacebot - SpongeBob SquarePants *Patty Spacebot - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Orbit - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Comet - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Nebulana - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Sour Venus - Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Columba - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Commander Zurg - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Zoidberg - Bobby (Animaniacs) *Ziggy - Pesto (Animaniacs) *Toxic - Squit (Animaniacs) *Space Princess - Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Princess Silia Spacebot - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Jack Spacebot - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Carl Spacebot - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Robbie Spacebot - Soulful Heart Fox (The Care Bears Family) *Karita Spacebot - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Amy Spacebot - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Lucy Spacebot - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Bianca Blastoff - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Princess Malina Spacebot - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Princess Nilam Spacebot - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Princess Bloomina Spacebot - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Princess Melody Spacebot - Melodytchi (Tamagotchi) *Princess Arielna Spacebot - Melory (Cocotama) *Princess Kellia Spacebot - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Princess Tilana Spacebot - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Princess Rilana Spacebot - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Princess Uirla Spacebot - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Zip and Zap - Chip and Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mr. Grisgem - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Justin Grisgem - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Evil Queen Lika - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Maxliwa Spacebot - Leslie Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Ash Spacebot - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Kinali Spacebot - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jennifer Spacebot - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Maggie La Spacebot - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Uliana Spacebot - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Hubber Blubber - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Shakira Bakira - Jack Volt (The Fryguy Show) *Lunalulu - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) Episodes # Summertime Funtime in Spaceland/Treat Heart Pig's Greatest Adventures (April 30, 1988) # The Biggest Day in Downtown Spaceland (May 7, 1988) # Rock and Roll with the Spacebots (May 14, 1988) # Spacewrecked (May 21, 1988) # Giggles's Birthday Party/The Superstar Spacebots (May 28, 1988) # The Spacebots go Western (June 4, 1988) # Funtime with The Turbo Spacebots (June 11, 1988) # Gigglesvicious/Space-Versa (June 18, 1988) # Giggles's Ballet Lessons/Hot Rod and Space-Reel! (June 25, 1988) # Spaceland's Biggest Team Effort/Champ Bear's Busy Day (July 2, 1988) # Abandon Spaceland/The Spacebot's Slumber Party (July 9, 1988) # The Spacebots' Jungle Jam/Arabian Spacebots (July 16, 1988) # Autumnfest in Spaceland/The Spacebots' Carnival Adventure (July 23, 1988) # The Spacebots and a Night Monster/Spaceland Circus (July 30, 1988) # Egyptian Spacebots/Winter Adventures (August 6, 1988) # The Spacebots Fitness Fun!/Spaceland Olympics (August 13, 1988) # Spaced as Hot and Cold/Space Shocked (August 20, 1988) # Spaced to The End/Treat Heart Pig goes Hawaiian (August 27, 1988) # The Revenge of the Space Monsters/Journey to the Center of Spaceland (September 3, 1988) # Bright Heart Raccoon's Lucky Chance/The Spacebots go Mexican (September 10, 1988) # Spaceland makes to Good/Tropical Spacebots (September 17, 1988) # One Million S.B./Spaceland goes Overboard (September 24, 1988) # The Revenge of Thaddius Vent/Cheer Bear's Sports Follies (October 1, 1988) # The Spacebots' Halloween Party (October 8, 1988) # The Spacebots' Spaceland Game Show/Treat Heart Pig, Cheer Bear, Giggles and Sandy Cheeks Sing Today! (October 15, 1988) # Vacation with the Superstar Spacebots (October 22, 1988) # The Night Before Christmas in Spaceland (October 29, 1988) Gallery Bright Heart Raccoon in The Two Princesses.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sam Spacebot Champ Bear.png|Champ Bear as Simon Spacebot CuddlesProfilePictureImageZ.png|Cuddles as Seth Spacebot Treat Heart Pig in The Two Princesses-0.png|Treat Heart Pig as Soleil Spacebot Cheer Bear in The Two Princesses.jpg|Cheer Bear as Sarah Spacebot GigglesnewprofilepictureZ.png|Giggles as Sally Spacebot SpongeBob.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Jay Spacebot Sandy spongebob squarepants.png|Sandy Cheeks as Patty Spacebot Mr krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Orbit Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Comet Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Nebulana Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon as Sour Venus Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Columba Rosalina.png|Princess Rosalina as Space Princess Burning Heart Dragon.png|Burning Heart Dragon as Jack Spacebot Gene Belcher.png|Gene Belcher as Carl Spacebot Soulful Heart Fox.png|Soulful Heart Fox as Robbie Spacebot Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Karita Spacebot Louise Belcher.png|Louise Belcher as Amy Spacebot Sweet Heart Mouse 2D.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Lucy Spacebot Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Princess Malina Spacebot Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Princess Nilam Spacebot Dot 1.jpg|Dot Warner as Princess Bloomina Spacebot Melodytchi.png|Melodytchi as Princess Melody Spacebot Melory.png|Melory as Princess Arielna Spacebot Pepper-mildred-clark-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.02.jpg|Pepper Clark as Princess Kellia Spacebot Susie Carmichael.png|Susie Carmichael as Princess Tilana Spacebot Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Princess Rilana Spacebot Kimi Finster.png|Kimi Finster as Princess Uirla Spacebot Chip.jpg|Chip as Zip Dale.jpg|Dale as Zap Leslie Silenter.png|Leslie Silenter as Maxliwa Spacebot Tom in Ancient Greek Outfit.png|Tom Cat as Ash Spacebot Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Kinali Spacebot Sharteneer.png|Sharteneer as Jennifer Spacebot Toodles.jpg|Toodles Galore as Maggie La Spacebot Petunia Pig as Treat Heart Pig.png|Petunia Pig as Uliana Spacebot Kuchipatchi.png|Kuchipatchi as Hubber Blubber Shreeky.jpg|Shrieky as Lunalulu Category:The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Category:Seasons Category:The Spacebots Seasons Category:The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation's Seasons Category:The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation's Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3